Deadly
by thementalist2
Summary: Previously titled "Dangerous." Contains characters from CSI: NY. A dangerous and deadly individual kidnaps D.B Russell, Horatio Caine, and Mac Taylor to pay for their mistakes that cost the individual's father to die. Also, what happens when Barbara Russell receives a phone call telling her that her husband has been lying to her?
1. Kidnapped and a secret

_Italics are the perpetrator's point of view._

Warnings: Violence, adult themes

Parings:

CSI: Sara/Nick, Russell/Finlay

Miami: Horatio/Calleigh

New York: Stella/Mac, Danny/Lindsay

**Prologue:**

***Unknown Location***

_The man looked down at his next unfortunate victim, a woman in her late 20s. She was tied to a metal table and gave her kidnapper a pleading look with her eyes. _

"Please don't do this! I won't say anything, just please let me go!" she begged.

"_I'm sorry, who said anything about letting you go?" the man sneered, picking up a crowbar. He brought it down as hard as he could on her chest, hearing the sound of ribs breaking._ She coughed violently, and the man knew that her broken ribs had probably punctured her lungs. After a minute or two, she stopped breathing. _The man picked up a carving knife and machete and carefully dismembered her body. He whistled as he completed his task, and placed the various limbs in a box. He duct-taped the box shut and took the package out to his car. He wrote a note and taped it to the box. He drove the 45 minutes to the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and dropped the box off at the front entrance to the building. _

**Chapter 1- A Warning:**

***Las Vegas***

CSI Sara Sidle had just arrived at work. But as she headed towards the front entrance, she spotted a rather large cardboard box. She realized how heavy the box was and called for her boyfriend and co-worker Nick Stokes.

"Hey baby," Nick said into his phone once he saw who was calling.

"Hey handsome. Listen, there's a package outside for us, and it's so heavy that I cannot carry it all by myself. Can you come help?" Sara asked.

"Anything for my special girl," he replied. "On my way."

He walked outside and found Sara struggling with the package again.

"Baby, I'm here, let me help you," he said, picking up the box.

"Thanks," she replied.

With some difficulty, both CSIs managed to set the package down on a conference room table.

"Um, I don't think we should open the package," Nick said, ripping off the note.

"Why?"

"There's a note. It says 'LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB, UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO INVESTIGATE THIS MURDER. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING, OTHERWISE SOMEONE WILL BE NEXT. AND IT WILL NOT END WELL.'"

"I seriously don't think that the package is a bomb, it's too heavy," Sara said, trying to figure out what was inside the box.

Nick pulled out his pocketknife and cut the tape seal. He opened the box and screamed.

"It's a dead body!" he shouted. "Dismembered."

Sara looked inside and shouted for the team to get inside the room.

Supervisor D.B. Russell was the first to react.

"Get these parts down to Robbins, now," he ordered.

Sara showed him the threating note.

"Someone is clearly messing with us," he said. "I want to teach this psycho a lesson not to mess with us."

Nick and Sara carried the heavy box down to the morgue. Doc Robbins's eyes widened once he saw what was inside the box.

"Why is there a dead body in that box?" Robbins asked.

"Don't know, Doc. There was a note taped to the box saying that we are not allowed to investigate this crime," Sara said, showing him the note.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone kill a person, cut up their body, put the pieces in a box, ship them here, and leave a note saying that we can't investigate this crime?"

"It's someone who probably is sending us a message or is just jerking us around."

_He sat in the parking lot, listening to Sara talk to Robbins about the girl's body. He couldn't believe that the 2nd best Lab in the country would disobey such a simple order. He needed a plan to lure the man out of the Lab and into his hands. He had hacked into the security cameras and heard every word that Doc and Sara said. He also was aware of her dating a co-worker, which was forbidden at the Lab. _

"_I will not let you get away with it this time," the man sneered to himself. He chewed on a piece of gum. He wondered if the man had forgotten about him from their first meeting three years ago. Probably not, but it's always a possibility, the man thought. He planned to do what he'd wanting to do to the man for three years now. There would be no indication that the man would be his next target. But, he still had two other targets to hunt down. No one would realize that he was the killer until it was too late. No one will start looking for him until three bodies were found. One would be in the desert, dead of dehydration. Another would be lying in a pool, dead from drowning. The final body would be found in the subway, dead from being hit by a train. He watched as a tall man with grey hair walked out of the Lab._

"_You're never going to return to Vegas alive if you leave," the man chuckled. A smile came across his face. He would finally get his revenge on the man he hated. _

_He looked at his watch and realized that he was going to be late for his flight to Miami. He had carefully selected his target and made sure that everything was ready for the next part in his plan once he landed. _

Russell had walked outside to the parking lot and spotted the dark car parked off in the distance. He saw the car quickly drive away, and suddenly got a bad gut feeling. He felt like he was being watched, but there wasn't anyone near him. He shook his head and told himself that his mind was playing tricks on him. Until he saw a note taped to his car door.

The note said: I TOLD YOU UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO INVESTIGATE THE MURDER. OTHERWISE, THERE WOULD BE CONSEQUENCES. I AM ALWAYS WATCHING YOU.

D.B. pulled out a pair of gloves and ripped the note off his door. He hoped that if he took it down to DNA, then there might be a good chance of a fingerprint or something to help identify the mystery person.

DNA Lab Tech Henry Andrews saw his boss walk into the lab. D.B. set the note down on the table and asked Henry to look for fingerprints or DNA.

"We got another note?" Henry asked, noticing his boss's worried look.

"Yes, we did, and I think someone is trying to send a message. Whoever is doing this really does not want us to investigate the murder of the woman in the box," Russell said.

"Russell, it's ok. He or she doesn't know that we're finding evidence. You're safe in here. No one will get near you because Brass will probably shoot them first."

_He sat down at his flight gate, charging his phone. He had arrived early and had 45 minutes until boarding, so he decided to check on the Crime Lab. He was astounded to see Russell taking the note down to Henry. And the DNA guy said that they were safe._

"_Ha, nice try, Andrews, but you're a bit off on the being safe part," the man sneered to himself. "I told you and the entire Lab not to investigate the murder. Well, now you'll be paying an even bigger price. You will never see it coming until it's too late." _

_The man smiled, knowing that there were no fingerprints on the note; he had worn gloves the entire time. After all, he didn't want to be caught by the police when he was finally going to get his revenge. _

"_Just you wait, Russell. It will be too late for your team to do anything."_

_The man was so engaged in the camera feeds that he barely heard the woman calling for everyone to board the plane. _

"_Just six more hours, and the game begins," he said to himself before dropping his phone and charger into his carry-on. _

***Miami***

Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the Miami-Dade Police Department had just pulled into the parking lot the next morning. As he shut his door, he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his case file. A small typed note was inside. It read: MIAMI-DADE POLICE DEPARTMENT, WATCH YOUR BACK. I AM ALWAYS WATCHING YOU. ONE OF YOU WILL BE NEXT. AND YOU WON'T SEE IT COMING UNTIL IT'S TOO LATE.

Immediately, Horatio slipped on a pair of gloves, hoping that perhaps there was a fingerprint or a small amount of DNA on the card. Once he walked into the Lab, he took it down to CSI Calleigh Duquense for examination.

"Calleigh, someone's messing with us or is trying to send a message," he said as he set the note down on her lab table.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, taking a sip of her strawberry-mango smoothie.

"I found this note inside my case file on the way to work this morning. I think someone is after us."

Once Calleigh had read through the note, she immediately held it under her microscope to take a closer look.

"Sorry, H, there's no fingerprints or DNA," she said after a few minutes.

"Crap, this is not going to go well," he said. "I've got a bad gut feeling that something will happen very soon."

_The man landed in Miami earlier than his scheduled time, so he had some extra time to prepare for his victim's arrival. He knew that he had a private jet in another airport about a half hour from the MDPD. But before he could grab the attention of the one person he wanted revenge on, he needed another victim. He was going to throw the CSIs and the cops off track a little bit more. He spotted her, a blond-haired woman, walking towards the beach. She will do nicely, he thought. She was struggling to carry an armload full of books, so he got out of his car and walked over to her. _

"_You seem to be struggling with those books, mind if I help you?" he asked politely. _

"Yes, thank you, sir. I'm Jennifer Collins," she said.

"_William Harrison," the man said. "I was just finishing up my morning walk and was heading to my car. I'd be happy to give you a ride home or to wherever you need to go."_

Jennifer hesitated. She knew better than to get into a car with a stranger, but for some reason, this man seemed nice. He didn't look like a troublemaker.

"I'm ok, but thanks for your offer," she said, grabbing the rest of her books and started to head in the direction of her friends. But, several of the books fell out of her arms and she began struggling again. _The man followed her again and picked up the books. _

"Thanks again," she said. "On second thought, is that car ride offer still good?"

"_Yes, it's just a quarter of a block away from here," he said. _

_He walked to his car, Jennifer following him the whole time. He opened the trunk and she sit all her books inside. He walked over to the passenger door and opened it. _She stepped inside, unknowingly shutting the door and heading towards her demise.

A couple minutes later, Jennifer realized that something was wrong. She turned around and saw that the beach had disappeared from sight. They seemed to be heading towards Downtown Miami.

"Mr. Harrison, I think your directions are a bit off. The beach is behind us," she said, realizing that she should not have gone into the car.

"_I know where I'm going Ms. Collins," he said, jamming a needle into her neck once they reached a red light. She fell into unconsciousness within 30 seconds. _

A little while later, Jennifer struggled to regain consciousness. The last thing she remembered was getting into a car, and telling the man driving that they were going the wrong way. Then, something sharp had pricked her neck. She tried to move her hands and discovered that they were tied with copper wire, and she felt like if the wires were tied any tighter, then the circulation would be cut off.

"_It's time to meet death itself," the man said, picking up a meat cleaver. He walked over to her, and admired her beautiful body, taking the time to touch parts of it. He then picked up a carving knife and cut along her collarbone. _She winced in pain, and a trail of red was left behind.

"_Really? You thought that was painful? You'll beg for death once I'm finished with you," he said, raising the carving knife in the air and bringing it down into her chest. _Jennifer screamed in pain. 

_He continued cutting, slashing, and gouging until Jennifer was barely moaning. He took a crowbar and hit her over the head with it. Putting two fingers on her neck, he found no pulse. An evil grin appeared on his face as he imagined his next victim on the table. He couldn't wait to hear the screams and seeing blood spray everywhere. In the end, the body, or more precisely-pieces of the body would be dumped in a pool or the ocean to look like a drowning gone wrong. And then, he would watch the man's friends and family fall apart due to grief. _

"_Russell, you haven't seen anything yet. Neither do you, Caine. And maybe, just maybe, I'll see what Detective Taylor is up to," the man said as he walked over to his "tool collection" wall. He picked up the machete and carefully dismembered Jennifer's body in half. As he cleaned up the mess and loaded Jennifer's body into his van, he imagined seeing Caine tied to the table, completely helpless. Once the man was finished with him, he would call the man's team and tell them where his body could be found. He drove to the MDPD and dumped Jennifer's body behind Calleigh's car. He put another note in the woman's hand, hoping that the CSIs would find it. Once he completed his task, he got back into his car and drove away._

***Flashback to Las Vegas***

Sara walked into Russell's office, saying that Hodges had found something.

Trace Lab teach David Hodges was examining a carving knife under the microscope. Nick had found the knife in the box.

_The man had purposely dropped the murder weapon in the box, being careful to wear gloves the entire time. He wanted to see how far the Lab would investigate the knife. _

"This is the same knife that was used to kill Patricia Gonzalez two years ago. She was the lawyer in Miami who was found horribly dismembered in her backyard pool," Hodges said.

"I'm on the next flight to Miami," Russell said. He took out his phone, and snapped a few pictures of the knife and the Patricia Gonzalez case file. He found a flight to Miami that would leave in two hours.

Finally, five hours later, Russell landed at Miami International Airport. He had sent Horatio the pictures of the knife and case file, and told him that he was at the airport.

"D.B. Russell," the red-haired man said, once Russell had walked over to him.

"Lieutenant Caine," Russell said, shaking hands.

***Miami, Present Day***

"So, what do you know so far about the victim you found in the box?" Horatio asked, once he reached the MDPD and sat down in the conference room.

"Actually, our DNA tech just sent me in an email saying that our Jane Doe finally has a name. And it is Patricia Gonzalez's sister Carrie Gonzalez," Russell said.

"I remember Patricia. That was one of my most difficult cases, and the killer was never caught."

Just then, Horatio's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. "What? Where? Behind your car? I'm on my way now."

"What happened?" Russell asked.

"There is another body with a note behind Calleigh's car. She's one of my CSIs."

Russell and Horatio walked out to the parking lot and found Calleigh, Eric Delko, and Ryan Wolfe staring a blond woman, severed in half at the waist.

"I found a note curled up in her palm," Ryan said.

Horatio slipped on a pair of gloves and picked up the note.

"MIAMI-DADE PD, I TOLD YOU TO WATCH YOUR BACK. OBVIOUSLY, YOU DIDN'T LISTEN. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO INVESTIGATE THIS MURDER. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. ONE OF YOU WILL BE NEXT. THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME," the Lieutenant said.

"Calleigh, I think you might be the next victim. I don't know why, but maybe it has something to do with this woman's blond hair. Maybe's the perpetrator is sending us a clue or message," Ryan said.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Las Vegas Crime Lab Supervisor D.B. Russell. He's going to be assisting us on this case because it connects to a case that he's working on," Horatio said.

Everyone shook hands and greeted Russell warmly, not knowing that something bad was going to happen later that night. Something that would forever haunt the MDPD.

_He sat in his house, watching the CSIs talk about Jennifer. He had also dropped the murder weapon in her dress so that the MDPD could figure out where the case was heading. He had to grab the attention of another group of people. Then, the games would begin. _

"_Enjoy the precious hours you have left, Caine," the man sneered to himself as he continued to watch the cameras. "You'll be too busy watching Calleigh to know what's heading your way. And you'll never see it coming." _

_He had purposely killed Jennifer and dumped her body behind the blond CSI's car to trick the MDPD. He was trying to throw them off track a little more. He would led them right into his trap. _

Eric and Ryan took some pictures of the body, and called the coroner's office. No one was letting Calleigh out of their sight because they knew that a serial killer was on the loose and targeting them. Horatio especially wasn't going to let anyone get near her because he had begun developing romantic feelings for her. The team didn't know that he liked Calleigh, but Russell noticed that Caine was acting a bit different around the blond.

"What's up with you and Calleigh?" Russell asked the Lieutenant once the team had gone back into the Lab.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on between us," Horatio said.

"I can see the look in your eyes. You're trying to avoid her. And when you were telling me that there was nothing going on between you two, I noticed that you're fidgeting and not looking me in the eye. That to me means you're hiding something or not telling the truth."

"Wow, you're good at figuring this kind of stuff out. The truth is, I love Calleigh. I began developing feelings for her several weeks ago. I just haven't found the right time to tell her yet. I will, eventually."

_The man was in complete shock. He couldn't believe that a superior just confessed his love for a subordinate. If he took Calleigh, then he would force Horatio to admit his love for her. _

Eric and Ryan were collecting evidence off the knife. He discovered that the knife was used to stab a homeless man to death in New York City two years ago, just a few months before Patricia's death. But, the two CSIs were about to report the findings to Calleigh, when Horatio walked into the lab and said that they were free to go home for the night.

Little did they know that in less than an hour, the MDPD would start to fall apart.

**Chapter 2- You didn't see it coming: **

***Miami***

That evening, Ryan walked Calleigh out to her car. Horatio had told the team that someone needed to be with her at all times, even at home. Ryan was going to drive to her house in his car so it didn't look like they were together.

_Everything was in readiness. Ryan just needed to head to his car and follow Calleigh home. Then, he needed Horatio to walk outside so that the games could begin. The man turned on the hand-held Taser in his jacket pocket. Fully-charged, he told himself. _

Ryan and Calleigh left the parking lot a minute later. Eric headed out to his car and was going to meet Medical Examiner Alexx Woods at their favorite bar. The two were going to grab a drink and discuss the latest case findings. Russell got into his car and drove to his hotel room. Once he reached his room, he called Homicide Detective Jim Brass and told him about the new evidence. Finally, everyone minus Horatio was out of sight. He stayed behind to lock up the Lab.

_The man's car was the only other car in the parking lot. He opened the door and got out, not bothering to close it. He had worn sneakers to quiet his footsteps. He watched Horatio put his case file and jacket in the trunk. The man quickened his pace until he was standing nearly behind Horatio. _

The Lieutenant suddenly tensed up. His gut was telling him that something wasn't right, and he felt like someone was standing behind him. He reached for his gun, but he was too late. He felt a pain in his neck and slumped to the ground, barely conscious.

_The man realized that he was going to be caught. He saw the Lieutenant reach for his gun, and immediately shocked him in the neck with the Taser. Once Horatio was on the ground, the man reached into his jacket and pulled out a needle. _

Horatio was incapacitated from the waist down, but began to panic once he saw the needle. He tried to push the man away.

"No, don't…" Horatio began, but the man jabbed the needle into his neck.

"_Ryan Wolfe will pay for his mistakes. What he did caused me pain and suffering for the past three years. You ever heard of an eye for an eye?" the man sneered as Horatio began to slip in unconsciousness. "He took away the most person in my life, so I'm taking his-you." _

Horatio felt his body go numb and saw nothing but black.

_The man pulled out zip-ties and tied his wrists behind him. He also pulled out duct tape and ripped off a strip, placing it over his mouth. The man picked up Horatio and put him in the trunk of his own car, always wearing gloves. Slamming the door shut, the man put the keys in the ignition and drove away to a secret location. _

"_One down, two more to go," the man chuckled to himself. _

**Chapter 3- One down and no leads:**

***Miami***

Horatio slowly began to regain consciousness. His surroundings were dark and he discovered that his wrists were tied behind him and his mouth was covered with tape. He heard someone slam a door shut and get out. The trunk door was opened and Horatio saw his kidnapper smiling at him.

"_Good, you're awake. I was hoping you would be. I want you awake when you tell your team some secrets," the man said._

Secrets? Horatio thought. What is he talking about?

_The man grabbed his captive's arm and pulled him out of the trunk. He was led into a house and tied to a chair in the dining room. The tape was removed._

"_Try screaming for help, and it will be your last. Also, the GPS in your phone has been turned off so that your little CSI buddies can't find us. Also, I will be getting you a couple of friends," the man said. _

"Why am I here?" Horatio asked.

"_Like I said, I want Ryan Wolfe to pay for his mistakes. He shot my father in the shoulder three years ago and gave him blood poisoning, which killed him. He took away the most important person in my life. Now, I've taken his. I want to see him suffer for what he did."_

***Miami Crime Lab***

The next morning, Ryan walked into work to find their tech guy Cooper killing zombies on the computer and Calleigh liking photos on Instagram. Alexx was taking selfies with Eric.

"Why all the social media? I thought we were supposed to be working," Ryan said.

"Well, H isn't here, so we can do what we want until he gets here," Cooper said. "NO! AHHH, ZOMBIES! DIE! DIE!"

Cooper rapidly began pushing the space bar, trying to kill all the zombies that were following him.

"NOOOO! I just died, thank you very much, Ryan!" he said. He restarted the game and immediately killed 10 zombies.

An hour later, everyone stopped playing games or got off their social media. Horatio hadn't shown up to work yet, and Russell ended up dozing off 15 minutes ago. Calleigh had gone out to the parking lot to see if her boss had pulled up yet. But, she came back with a disappointed look on her face.

"Anything, Calleigh?" Ryan asked.

"No. His car is gone and there's an unidentified car in the parking lot. I copied down the license plate, and gave it to Cooper for examination."

Cooper walked into the conference room a few minutes later.

"The car belongs to a William Harrison. It's a red Chevy. But, here's the thing: William died three years ago. Ryan had shot him in the shoulder to save a woman's life. He ended up getting blood poisoning a week later and died," Eric said.

"But what does this have to do with H not showing up to work?" Alexx asked. "It's not like him to be late or not show up."

***Miami Outskirts House***

Horatio awoke to a vicious backhand across the face. He winced in pain a bit.

"_Today, you will be getting a couple of friends and then the three of you will pay for your mistakes. But first, we're going to have a nice chat with your team," the man said, revealing a burner phone, a hand-held Taser, and a roll of duct tape._ Horatio swallowed hard once he saw the Taser. _The man ripped off a piece of tape and placed it over the Lieutenant's mouth. _

"_I'm not ready for them to hear you yet," the man sneered, turning the phone on. He pressed the necessary buttons, put the phone on speaker, and waited. _

***Miami Crime Lab***

Ryan was pacing nervously around the conference room. Horatio was almost two hours late, and the CSI was getting the feeling that something terrible had happened to his boss. Alexx, Calleigh, Cooper, and Eric were all drinking coffee, and probably thinking the same thing as Ryan.

A cell phone rang. Ryan realized that the phone ringing was his, and the Caller ID said that Horatio was calling.

Ryan put the phone on speaker. "H! Are you alright? We're wondering-"

"_I'm sorry, but your boss can't make it to the phone right now. Can I take a message?" a taunting voice asked. _

Ryan felt like the ground had just crumbled under his feet.

"Who is this? And why do you have Horatio's cell phone?" he asked.

"_My name doesn't matter. But anyway, I'll get to the point. I think I have something of yours," the voice continued. The sound of something being ripped off was heard. "Don't try anything funny."_

"Ryan?" a familiar voice came over the line.

"H! Are you alright? We're trying to find you!" Ryan said.

"I'm alright. He hasn't done anything to me yet, except for backhanding me this morning. It was my wake-up call."

"I will kill him, H. We will find you. We're not giving up."

The unknown person came back on the line.

"_Nice try, Ryan, but unfortunately this is all your fault. If you hadn't shot my father and given him blood poisoning, then none of this would have happened. But you took the most important person away from me, so I took yours. And I know that Mr. Russell joined you. There is a price to pay for disobeying my orders. And listen to this, Ryan. This is the price you pay."_

_The man picked up the Taser and set it on Drive-Stun setting, the most painful setting. He shocked Horatio in the side with the weapon. _The Lieutenant let out a scream of pain.

Ryan became enraged once he heard his boss screaming in pain. "What did you do to him?"

"_He just got a Taser shock to the side. It won't kill him, at least not yet," the man said._

"We will find you, H. And we will kill you, you sick creep. And if we don't, you will rot in a prison cell for the rest of your life," Ryan snarled into the phone.

"_That's if you can catch me. Let's only hope that he's alive when you do." _

The line went dead, and Ryan's hands clenched into fists.

"I want that creep here so I can strangle the life out of him."

The team agreed with Ryan, and they would do anything to get their boss back.

***The House***

_The man hung up the phone, and looked as his prisoner. _Horatio was still moaning a bit from the Taser shock.

"_I'm going out for about twelve hours. I'll leave you in a bedroom with some food and water. The bathroom is attached to the bedroom. I won't return alone," the man said. He cut the zip ties and led Horatio to a small bedroom. _

"_The room is soundproof. So is the window. But there's iron bars covering them so that you can't escape."_

_He chained Horatio to the bed. _The Lieutenant could get up and move anywhere in the room, but he wouldn't be able to escape.

_The man grabbed his overnight bag, and shut the door behind him, locking it. He grabbed his plane ticket and boarding pass off the coffee table and headed towards the airport with his private plane._

**Chapter 4- Two down:**

***New York***

***A/N: SEXUAL SITUATIONS IN THIS CHAPTER, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.* **

Detective Mac Taylor of the NY Crime Lab had just sat down in his office chair. He began reading through the latest case files, when he saw his wife of four years, Stella, walk into his office.

"I'm worried about you now because of this note," she said.

Mac slipped on a pair of gloves and picked up the note. It read:

DETECTIVE TAYLOR, INVESTIGATE ANY MORE CASES AND YOU RISK LOSING ONE OF YOUR TEAM MEMBERS. I ALREADY HAVE ONE PERSON IN MY HANDS. I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOU.

Mac set the note down on his desk and walked over to his wife. He put his hands on her waist, and pulled her close to him. She cried out in pain a little bit.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, my stomach just hurts a little," she said. But, she was three months pregnant and still hadn't told her husband the news yet.

_The man had landed in New York City an hour ago. He hacked into the Crime Lab cameras and watched the team's every move. He was waiting for the perfect moment to complete part two of his plan. He looked at his watch. Just 20 more minutes until the team would head home for the evening. _

Stella wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him.

"I'm married to the most wonderful man in the world," she said.

"And I married the most wonderful woman," he said. "Be back in a second."

He walked over to the door and shut it. He then closed all the blinds and went right back to his wife.

"Mac Taylor, what are you doing?" she asked as he put his hands on her waist again.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he said. "I'm kissing you."

He brought his lips down to hers and deepened the kiss. She started to pull his shirt off.

"I want to feel those warm hands," he said, lifting her shirt over her head.

"Give me everything." Her hands moved down to his belt and she undid it, along with his jeans. He undid her jeans and took in the sight of her body.

"Go easy on me," she said. "I was going to tell you tonight at dinner, but I guess right now seems like the better time. I'm pregnant."

He was about to remove her bra, but stopped once he heard the news.

"You're pregnant? How far along?"

"Three months. But anyway, I need you. Physically."

He unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. She reached for his boxers.

Soon, they were both on the floor, making slow, sweet love.

Lab Tech Adam Ross knocked on the door about twenty minutes later.

"Mac, am I free to go home for the evening, since it's six?" Adam asked.

"One second, Adam," Mac said. He put his shirt back on and realized that he looked like someone who just got out of bed. "Crap, why do I look like this?"

The door opened and Adam saw his boss looking disheveled.

"You ok, boss?"

"Yea, I'm ok. Why do you ask?"

"Your clothes are all wrinkled now and they weren't wrinkled a half hour ago."

"Everything's fine, Adam. And yes, you can go home."

Adam walked away and once he did, Mac turned back to his wife, who was putting her shirt back on.

"Can we do that again?" she asked.

"When we get home," he said. "I mean, if you want to, since we've done this three times already today."

He put his hands on her stomach to hopefully feeling the baby kicking.

"Did you feel that?" Stella asked.

"I did. The baby's kicking. And do you know the gender?"

"Since my appointment is tomorrow, I thought that we could go together."

"Aww, that's sweet of you. I will gladly join you."

_Just leave, Mrs. Taylor, and the games will continue, the man chuckled to himself. He was slightly grossed out at what he had just witnessed. He watched Adam leave the building. He knew that everyone else had gone home and the only person that needed to leave now was Stella. He saw her walk out to Adam's car. She was getting a ride home since Mac and Detective Flack were going out for a drink. He watched Mac walk out of the Lab and head towards his car. The man got out of his car, and hid behind a light post. _

Mac began to tense up. Something didn't feel right; he felt like someone was behind him. As he reached for his gun, a cloth was pressed into his face. He tried to fight off his attacker, but it wasn't long before he felt something sharp prick into his neck. His vision began to spin and the world around him was becoming darker by the second.

"_Time to pay for what you did to me, Mac," a voice said. "I hope you said goodbye to your wife and your team, because you'll never return to New York City alive."_

The last thing Mac heard was the sound of keys jingling as he blacked out.

"_Two down, one more to go," the man said to himself. He zip-tied Mac's wrists behind him and covered his mouth with duct tape. The detective was put in the trunk of his own car. The man put the keys in the ignition, and was out of the parking lot in less than a minute. _

**Chapter 5- One more to go: **

***New York***

Mac slowly regained consciousness. He discovered that his hands were tied were tied behind his back and his mouth was covered with duct tape. He knew he was in the trunk of a car because of the small space and the fact that he could hear music. A door was slammed shut and someone's footsteps were heard. The trunk door opened and Mac saw a man smirking at him. The detective recognized his kidnapper immediately once he saw him.

"_Did you miss me Mac?" the man taunted. _

The detective just glared at him.

"_I guess not. But anyway, get out. We have a plane to catch."_

Mac was forced out of the trunk and once he looked around at his new surroundings, he spotted a small white plane off in the distance. The detective realized that his team would probably never find him if he left the state.

_The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "Try to escape, and you'll never see daylight again. By the way, I took your phone so that you can't be calling any of your little CSI friends. But, I left the GPS tracker in the parking lot so that your friends can find it when they arrive for work the next morning. They will unfortunately be too late because we will already be out of the state by the time they show up." _

Mac was forced into the small plane and once he was inside, the zip-ties and tape were removed. But, he was handcuffed to the armrests.

"_Three years have gone by, and I've been looking forward to this day ever since you arrested my father and convicted him of murder. You will pay for that mistake," the man said. He turned around and signaled to his partner to get the plane up and running. Once the partner was gone, the man pulled out a needle and removed the protective cover. _

"_Just a little something to help you sleep," the man said, releasing the sedative. _Mac fell into unconsciousness within a couple of minutes.

***Miami***

Six hours later, the plane landed. Mac was awaken by a vicious backhand to the face. The man unlocked the handcuffs.

"_We landed a few minutes ago. We are at our final destination, and I think you'll be surprised as to who your roommate's going to be."_

"Where are we?" Mac asked, confused. He stepped out of the plane and immediately was hit with the high temperatures.

"_Miami." _

Mac was led to a dark car. He had to sit up in the front seat with his hands tied.

***The House***

_About a half hour later, the man pulled into the driveway. He cut the zip-ties and forced Mac into the house at gunpoint. _

_Once inside, the man yelled, "Horatio, I'm back. And I brought you a friend." _

Mac was forced to walk all the way down the hall and into the bedroom where Horatio was being kept.

"_Now, I need to go get one more person before the games begin. And Mac, you'll be chained in this room for a while. Consider this to be your new home," the man said, chaining Mac to the other side of the bed. The perpetrator then shut and locked the door behind him. He headed out to his car and prepared to drive the half hour to the MDPD. _

_Traffic was not heavy, so he reached his destination in 15 minutes. He sat in the parking lot, but suddenly remembered that Russell had gone back to his hotel. The man hacked into the hotel cameras and found that Russell was leaving the hotel to go to the grocery store. Perfect, the man thought. I'll take him just before he gets into his car to leave. He watched as Russell walked out of the hotel and towards his car._

***Miami Hotel***

Russell suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He turned around, but saw no one, and continued walking towards his car. _However, the man had put on a mask and was slowly sneaking up behind the Supervisor. _

Russell's instincts were telling him to pull out his gun as a precaution, but he wasn't fast enough. A cloth was clamped over his mouth and the sweet smell of chloroform filled the air. Russell tried to fight back, but the chloroform hit his lungs and he fell into the man's arms, unconscious.

_The man dragged Russell to his rental car, zip-tied his wrists, and put the keys in the ignition. After making sure that his precious cargo would not escape when he woke up, the man started the car and it was out of the parking lot in less than a minute._

"_Let the games begin," the man chuckled to himself. _

**Chapter 6- We're going to have a chat with your team:**

***The House***

The next morning, Russell awoke to a headache. He discovered that he was tied to a chair in what looked like a bedroom. He also saw two other men, chained to the bed.

"Caine?" Russell asked.

"Russell? What are you doing here?" Horatio asked.

"I was abducted outside my hotel room, probably by the same guy who took you. And who's our other friend here?"

"This is Detective Mac Taylor, New York City Crime Lab. He's like a brother to me."

"I'm D.B. Russell, Las Vegas Crime Lab Supervisor," Russell said to Mac.

"Supervisor? Wait, I thought Grissom was. Did he quit his job or something like that?" Mac asked.

"Yes, he quit his job when his fiancée left for Costa Rica. I became Supervisor a little while later."

All three men went silent once they saw their abductor enter the room.

"_Today's the day you start paying for your mistakes that cost my father his life. But first, we're going to call your teams and have a nice chat," the man said, revealing a burner phone and a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He walked over to Horatio and gave him a dose of the liquid. _

"_You can try and lie to your team over the phone, but you won't be able to any second now. The truth serum should start working." _

"Truth serum? Why?" Horatio asked.

"_You're going to tell your team your biggest, darkest secret. I know exactly what it is. But anyway, let's see how your team is doing." He pressed the necessary buttons, held the phone up to his ear, and waited. _

***Miami Crime Lab***

Ryan was looking through all the traffic cameras to see if he could find any sign of his boss's car. But, his phone rang. Eric, Calleigh, Alexx, and Cooper all tensed up, afraid that the creep was going to taunt them again.

"Wolfe," Ryan said into the phone, putting it on speaker.

"_Ryan. How nice to hear your voice again. But anyway, I'll get to the point. I think your boss has something to say to you all," the taunting voice said. _

"You creep, WHERE IS HE?"

"_You better watch your tone, Ryan. I have two other hostages. Do you want me to kill Las Vegas Crime Lab Supervisor Russell or Detective Taylor of the NY Crime Lab? Probably not. Unfortunately, they were all involved in the death of my father. Russell convicted him of murdering that woman three years ago. He wasn't even in town at that time, so how could he have killed her? And Detective Taylor arrested him for killing a homeless man in New York. But my father was innocent. And none of you believed him. So now, you will pay the price for having my INNOCENT father killed. But before I let you hear him cry out in pain again, he has something to say."_

Horatio was scared. He didn't know what Calleigh would say. He loved her very much, and he didn't want to lose her.

"_Don't lie to me! Oh, wait, I forgot, you can't. The truth serum should be working." _

Ryan was astounded to hear the creep say "truth serum." What could Horatio possibly be hiding if he needed serum to say a secret?

"Calleigh? Are you there?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, H, I'm here," she said. "Why did he give you truth serum?"

"Because I've been hiding something from you for about two weeks now. And I'm sorry, I should have told you this earlier."

"Tell me anything."

"I…I love you, Calleigh. With all my heart, I love you."

Calleigh put her hand over her mouth. Horatio loved her?

"You…you love me?"

"Yes. I mean it. I am in love with you and I don't want anyone else but you."

"I love you too," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"_I thought a relationship between a superior and subordinate is forbidden," the man's voice came back on. "But I guess those rules have changed."_

_He then shocked Horatio in the side with the Taser. The Lieutenant cried out in pain. _

"You sick creep, we will still find you. And we will kill you," Ryan said.

"_You have to catch me first," the man taunted._

"Look, I'll make you a deal. I'll take his place. Break my bones, do whatever you want to me. Just let him go."

"_Hmm, that's very tempting. But I think this hurts you more than death. You care about Horatio a lot, don't you? So, you suffer more pain listening to the person you care about getting tortured and finally dying. That's the price you're going to pay. But the idea of breaking your bones is still very tempting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two other phone calls to make."_

The line went dead, and Ryan's hands clenched into fists.

"Bring that creep here so I can kill him," he said.

"We will get him back, Ryan, I promise," Calleigh said.

***The House***

Horatio heard the man hang up the phone. He was scared that Calleigh might not want to speak to him once he got out of his prison. But he heard her say that she loved him, so he was relieved.

"_Detective Taylor, let's see what your team is up to," the man taunted. He pressed some more buttons, and held the phone up to his ear. The dial tone continued to ring…_

***New York***

CSI Danny Messer and his wife, Lindsay, were searching through the airport cameras for any signs of their boss. His car had been found near the front entrance, but there wasn't enough lighting to tell if the mysterious figure was in fact their boss. The CSIs only saw a dark figure getting out of the car and walking over to the trunk. Someone else got out and a few seconds later, both figures disappeared off screen and were not seen on any other cameras.

Just then, Danny's cell phone rang. He shouted for Detective Flack and Adam to get in the room. Sheldon Hawkes and the Medical examiner Payton had been sitting in the conference room the whole time, also looking at the airport cameras. The Caller ID listed the number as unknown.

"Messer," Danny said, putting the phone on speaker and sitting it on the table.

"_Is this a bad time to call, Danny? I wanted to thank you for falling into my trap and giving me the one person I've been wanting for three years now," a voice said. _

"Who is this?"

"_Calm down, Messer. You don't need to raise your voice at me. But anyway, I'll make this quick since I have another phone call to make. I think I have something of yours that you will most certainly want back."_

"Like what?"

"_How about I put him on?" the man asked, moving the phone closer to Mac. _

"Danny?" a familiar voice said.

The CSI almost fainted. But, he caught himself, and his blood began to boil.

"Mac! Are you ok? Cause if that creep had hurt you in any way, I swear I will put a bullet in his brain once I find him," Danny said.

_The man's voice came back on the line. "Ha, nice try Messer. But you're going to regret those words. I have two other hostages tied to chairs next to him. Do you want to hear the sound of a gunshot echoing through the air? And then, someone's dead. Who might it be? Detective Taylor? Lieutenant Caine? Supervisor Russell? I would watch your tone if I were you. Just a warning. And the other two hostages are alive and well."_

"Why are you doing this?"

"_Detective Taylor wrongfully arrested my father three years ago because he supposed killed a homeless man. But he didn't do anything wrong. Detective Taylor will pay for his mistakes."_

_The man picked up the Taser, which was still on the Drive-Stun setting, and shocked him in the side. Mac let out a scream of pain. _

"What was that?" He heard the sound of electricity zapping in the air.

"_A Taser shock. It wasn't near his heart, so it won't kill him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another phone call to make." _

The line went dead, and Danny's blood boiled.

"Find me that creep so he can rot in a prison cell for the rest of his life," he snapped, walking out of the conference room. Lindsay followed closely behind.

***The House***

"_Sounds like Mr. Messer really cares about you, Taylor," the man said, hanging up the phone. "And of course, we must talk to the Las Vegas Crime Lab. They don't even know that something's happened to you. They will eventually, once they realize that you never boarded your flight to Vegas." The man pressed the necessary buttons once again, and waited for someone to pick up. _

***Las Vegas***

Sara and Nick were sitting in the conference room, talking to Brass. The two CSIs had figured out who the killer was. It was William Harrison's son, Mark. He had been wanted for at least three counts of murder. CSI Greg Sanders got the location of Mark's house. Sara was about to call a judge and request a search warrant, when suddenly Brass's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Brass asked, putting his phone on speaker.

"_Is this a bad time, Brass?" an unfamiliar voice asked. "I bet it was, since you and your friends were about to swarm my Vegas home. But I'm not there, and this call cannot be traced. It's on a burner phone."_

"Who is this?"

"_My name doesn't matter to you at all. I think I have something that belongs to you. Or, more importantly, someone. How about I put him on?" _

"Jim?" Russell's voice came over the line.

The Homicide Detective was at a loss for words. Sara started crying, and Nick pulled his girlfriend into a comforting hug. Brass's anger began to unfold.

"Russell, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm alright. I think our friend with the gun here wants to talk to you."

_The man's voice came back over the line. "Yep, your Supervisor is mine. Along with Lieutenant Caine and Detective Taylor."_

"You're a dead man," Brass snapped. "We will hunt down. And then you will be in a prison cell for the rest of your life."

"_That's if you can catch me. It will take you awhile to locate me because I'm not in Vegas." _

"Why are you doing this?"

"_Russell wrongfully convicted my father of killing a woman at The Strip three years ago. However, he wasn't even in town at that time, so how could he have committed the crime? He didn't, and it cost him his life. Russell will pay for that mistake."_

The sounds of flesh on flesh and electricity zapping were heard.

"What did you just do to him?" Brass demanded, his anger increasing by the second.

"_Slapped him in the face and shocked him in the side with a Taser. And that's only just the beginning for all three of them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important things to take care of. Have fun searching for them. But, you may be too late. Maybe the only thing you'll find are three bodies. I don't know and frankly, I don't care if you find them dead or alive." _

The line went dead.

"I want this guy brought here. Alive would be preferred. I want to know where he is," Brass said.

**Chapter 7- Payback:**

***The House***

_Mark hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. He knew that the cops wouldn't be able to find him because he had been using his father's identity for the past three years. But, he realized that the LVCL had figured out who he was, and were about to search his childhood home. He had escaped to Miami to use his new identity. And, for the past three years, his secret had stayed a secret._

"_Things just got worse because your team, Russell, just figured out who I really am. But the good thing is that I've been using my dad's identity for the past three years, so they have no idea where I am," Mark said. "Let's see, who am I going to have fun with first? I know who- Caine." _

_Mark unlocked the handcuffs and pointed a gun at Horatio. _

"_Try to escape, Caine, and I will kill you," the perpetrator threatened. He led Horatio into another room of the house complete with a table, knives, and other various weapons._

The Lieutenant was tied to the table with leather restraints.

"_Hmm, let's see. What should I start with?" Mark pondered. He walked over to the wall and picked up a cattle prod._

"_I bet you know what this is, Caine. And I know that you're not going to enjoy this experience."_

_Without any warning, Mark struck Horatio in the stomach with the weapon. The sound of electricity filled the air. _The Lieutenant screamed in pain.

"_Oh, stop crying. You haven't seen anything yet. By the time I'm finished with you, you will beg for death. Taylor and Russell will fortunately be luckier because I'm not going to kill them. You, unfortunately, will."_

Horatio felt the cattle prod burning him and he wondered how much more electricity his heart could take before it gave out.

_Mark set the prod on the side table and walked over to the tool wall. He selected a recently sharpened carving knife. He turned towards Horatio, who began to panic. _

"_This knife was recently sharpened. This should make you scream even louder," Mark sneered, walking over to his captive. He cut Horatio's shirt, leaving his chest completely exposed. _

"_Perfect. I can't wait to hear you scream. It will be like music to my ears." _

_Mark cut along Horatio's collarbone, not deep enough to cause a serious injury, but leaving a trail of red behind it. The Lieutenant winced a bit. Even worse, every cut could possibly turn into an infection, and could eventually kill him. _

_The perpetrator shocked Horatio in the abdomen a few more times, and then the Lieutenant passed out from the pain. Mark untied his captive and took him back to the bedroom. He re-chained Horatio to the bedpost, and both Mac and Russell stared at the unconscious Lieutenant in shock. _

"What did you do to him?" Mac demanded angrily.

"_None of your business, Taylor. He won't die, at least not yet." _

Mac tried shaking the Lieutenant awake. About 30 seconds later, Horatio started to regain consciousness.

"_And Taylor, you will get to eat now. You better eat it all because that will be the last thing you eat until supper tonight or breakfast tomorrow morning." Mark disappeared into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a cheese omelet and a bowl of blueberries. _

"_Eat up." Mark shut the door behind him, and headed out into the living room to watch TV. _

Russell stared at the bowl of berries. He hoped that he would get a few, because he hadn't eaten since dinner yesterday and was becoming hungrier by the minute. Mac gave Horatio a quarter of the omelet and half the berries to Russell.

"Mac, it's ok. Eat the omelet," Horatio said once he had fully regained consciousness.

"Horatio, you look like you've been beat up a bit. You need some food, otherwise you'll start to starve yourself. And also, when was the last time you had water?"

"Last night, right before I left the Lab. Why?"

"You also need to worry about dehydration as well as infection if you've been cut."

_10 minutes later, Mark came back into the room to take the tray. Every trace of food was gone._

"Mark, Horatio needs water. He hasn't had any since last night and by tonight or tomorrow morning, he will start to suffer the symptoms of dehydration."

"_Fine, I'll get him some," Mark said. He came back a few minutes later with a water bottle, which Horatio gladly accepted._

"_You good now? I'll bring some more later." He disappeared back into the living room. He had been watching a game show, when suddenly, a breaking news story appeared on the screen. _

"This is Kelsey Goldberg-Rodriguez with CBS This Morning, bringing you new and developing breaking news. In Miami last night around 6 pm, the PD's Lieutenant Horatio Caine was abducted in the parking lot by a masked man. Local cameras identified the car as a Red Chevy with license plate number 5GBR7430. If you see this vehicle please call the Miami-Dade Police department. Also, news from Las Vegas and New York City. Detective Mac Taylor of the New York Crime Lab was also abducted in the parking lot around 11:30 last night. His car was found by the front entrance to the New York City Airport. It is believed that the same individual responsible for abducting Mr. Caine is the same person who took Mr. Taylor. And finally, Las Vegas Crime Lab Supervisor D.B. Russell was abducted in the parking lot of his Miami hotel. He had reportedly flown to Miami to assist the police on a case. The Vegas Crime Lab has identified the mystery individual as 34-year-old Mark Harrison. If anyone has seen or knows this man, please call the Miami-Dade Police Department," the news reporter said. A picture of him was shown on the screen, along with a picture of Mac, Horatio, and Russell.

"_No! It's not possible! How did they know it was me? It's only a matter of time before someone sees me or the car. I better get rid of the evidence," Mark said, walking outside. He got into the car and pulled it into the garage so that people couldn't see it and call the police. After hiding the evidence, he walked back to the torture room and picked up the cattle prod. He then walked into the bedroom and shocked both Mac and Russell with the prod. _

The two men cried out in pain.

"What was that for?" Mac demanded. But, his jaw was grabbed and he was forced to look his kidnapper in the eye.

"_You don't talk to me that way, Taylor. I am in control now, not you. Try that again, and I promise you that I will bring the blowtorch and burn you with it. Do I make myself clear?" Mark asked._

"Yes, Mark."

_But he didn't let go of Mac's jaw. Instead, he tightened his grip._

"_All three of you will call me sir. And nothing but sir. Understood?"_

"Yes, sir," they said.

"_Good. I'll be back later."_

_He shut and locked the door behind him. He then decided to make a plan B and escape to Mexico with his hostages if he needed to. _

**Chapter 8- Mac sends a clue:**

***The House***

Mac awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs and the sound of electricity zapping. He looked around the room and saw a plate of food on the side table, and Russell being shocked with the cattle prod.

"_Wake up, Russell. It's time to eat."_

_Mark set the tray of eggs and bacon on the floor, along with three plates and forks. _

"_Enjoy."_

Once Mark had shut and locked the door behind him, Mac whispered, "We're going to get out of here. And I think I know how."

"Really?" Horatio asked, while picking up a strip of bacon.

"Yes."

"What did you have in mind?" Russell asked.

"When he comes in, you, Horatio, will stand up with the tray in your hands. Then, distract him while Russell grabs the pair of garden clippers sitting on the desk." Mac pointed to the tool, then signaled for Russell to grab them. The Supervisor brought the tool, and then Mac hid them behind his back.

"We will use the clippers to break the handcuffs and if we can get ahold of a Taser or the cattle prod, we can incapacitate him long enough to get out of the house and call for help."

"I have an emergency backup phone," Russell said. It's hidden in my jacket pocket. I can use it once, and the Lab has that number. And the phone is traceable, so our Trace Tech Hodges can find it."

"I hear him coming!" Horatio whispered. He grabbed ahold of the tray, and was prepared to complete his part of the plan.

_Mark came into the room to grab the dishes when he noticed that Horatio was holding the tray. The perpetrator had the cattle prod in the other hand. _

Horatio stood up and without any warning, shoved Mark backwards. The perpetrator lost his balance, but it was enough time for Russell to break the handcuffs with the garden clippers. Horatio grabbed the cattle prod and shocked Mark in the side to hopefully slow him down. The three men started running as fast as they could, but suddenly, the sound of electricity was heard once again. _Mark had hidden a Taser in his jacket and had shocked Mac in the leg, causing him to lose his balance and fall down._

"Go on, both of you! Go get help!" Mac said as he was dragged back towards the torture room.

Horatio and Russell ran out of the house and the Lieutenant pulled out his cell phone. He stood on the street and took a picture of the house so that his team could try to locate it. He turned on his GPS and found directions to the MDPD. The two men were able to find a bus stop and take it all the way to the PD. Once they arrived, they ran across the parking lot. Horatio pulled out his cell phone and dialed Calleigh.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Calleigh, it's Horatio," he said.

Calleigh shouted for everyone to get in the room.

"Are you ok? We're all worried about you," she said.

"I escaped, and I'm outside the PD right now. Russell is also with me."

"What about Mac?"

"He unfortunately was dragged back into another room, but told us to go get help. So, Russell and I headed straight for the main road using GPS, and then we took the bus all the way here."

"You might want to get inside in case Mark has any spies or partners nearby."

***Miami Crime Lab***

Horatio said a quick goodbye, then told Russell to come with him. Once the Lieutenant walked into the conference room, his team was incredibly relieved that he had escaped. They greeted him warmly and told him how worried they were. But then, Horatio saw Calleigh leave the room and he went after her.

"Calleigh, wait," he called.

She stopped, and Horatio pulled her into a comforting hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just the fact that you were taken and the creep taunting us over the phone made me really scared. I was really worried about you."

"It's ok. I'm here, and we will get Mac back. I know what the house looks like, but I just don't know where. I never found a street sign."

Then, his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. They will learn not to mess you, or I shoot them," he said.

"I love you too," she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They kissed again, not caring who passed by or laughed at them. He was just happy that he had found the one person he truly loved.

Ryan walked out of the conference room and down the hall where Calleigh had gone. He rounded a corner and spotted the blond CSI…kissing Horatio.

The couple broke apart and Horatio noticed Ryan standing there. The Lieutenant protectively but comfortingly put his hands on Calleigh's waist.

"I'm sorry, H, I just came to see if Calleigh was ok. Eric and Alexx were a bit concerned," Ryan said, flushing a bit.

"It's ok, Ryan. I'm just glad that I'm back in my Lab, surrounded by my team and my beautiful girlfriend."

"You guys are boyfriend and girlfriend already?"

"Yes."

"I understand. But anyway, I also came to see if you could give us any details as to where you were being held."

"Before we ran to the main street, I took a picture of the house. So, we should be able to identify where the house is."

"I'll be there in a minute, Ryan, you can go on. I'll meet you at the conference room," Calleigh said.

Ryan left, and once he did, the blond CSI turned towards her boyfriend and gave him another kiss.

"I'm just glad you're safe," she said.

"Me too," he responded, taking her hand in his own. They walked towards the conference room, not caring if people stared at them.

Once in the room, Horatio, with his hand still holding Calleigh's, pulled out his cell phone and flipped to the pictures section. He showed the team the picture.

"Did this house have a street sign?" Alexx asked.

"No, unfortunately," Horatio said.

Ryan and Eric took off for Cooper's lab to try and get a possible address.

***The House***

Mac found himself tied to the torture table. He had been viciously backhanded across the face several times. A knife had cut his shoulder and his abdomen had been shocked with a Taser multiple times. The detective wished he could pass out so that he didn't have to feel the pain.

"_How did you escape? Did you plan it?" Mark asked, shocking him in the stomach with the Taser again. "Or I might try and harm that beautiful wife of yours. What was her name? Stella, wasn't it?"_

"No! Leave my wife out of this! Do whatever you want to me, but leave her alone! And yes, I planned the escape," Mac said, trying to ignore the burning pain in his abdomen.

"_When I tied Caine to the table, I told him that you and Russell wouldn't die, but he would. And now, I've changed my mind. You will be the one to die. But before you do, we're going to have one more chat with your team." _

_Mark revealed another burner phone and a roll of duct tape. He ripped off a strip of the tape and placed it over the Detective's mouth, silencing him. _

"_I don't want them to hear you screaming yet," Mark said, dialing a number and waiting for someone to pick up…_

***New York Crime Lab***

Danny and Lindsay were sitting in Flack's office, awaiting any possible phone calls that might be tips as to where their boss was. The phone rang, startling Flack a bit. He answered the call and put the phone on speaker.

"Flack," the detective said.

"_Detective Flack. So nice that I can finally talk to you. Unfortunately, this will probably be the last time that you talk to me, since Taylor here has a few things that he wants to say to all of you." _

"Who is this?" Flack demanded.

"_Patience, Flack. Remember that your boss is in my hands, and I could kill him at any moment."_

Flack stopped talking.

"_I'll put him on." _

"Stella? Are you there?" Mac asked.

"No, she's not, but I'll call her in, Mac," Lindsay said.

"Monroe?"

"Yes, it's me."

Lindsay shouted for Stella to get in the room.

"Mac? Honey, is that you?" Stella asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me," he said.

Stella put one hand on her stomach and the other on her wedding and engagement rings. For some reason, putting her hand on her rings comforted her. It seemed like she felt her husband's presence whenever she touched her rings.

"Before you go, Stella, I want you to know something. If I don't make it out of here alive, I want to open the package I left on Flack's desk for you."

Stella walked over to her friend's desk and found a small wrapped package. She opened it and found an amethyst necklace.

"Mac, it's beautiful," she said, signaling for Lindsay to put it on her.

"If you never see me again, just touch that necklace and I'll be there. My presence will always be with you. I love you so much. I remembered that amethyst was your favorite." He hoped that his wife would catch the clue.

"I love you too," she said.

"Lindsay and Danny, I'll miss you very much. You were like my brother and sister. I care about you and I will always remember you."

"Thank you, boss," both CSIs said. Danny called Adam and Hawkes into the room.

"Adam, Flack, and Hawkes, you guys are like brothers to me. I'm going to miss you a lot and will never forget you."

"We won't forget about you, Boss," the others said.

"_The last words. How touching. I hope you had a nice chat with your boss because this will probably be the last time you will hear from him," Mark's voice came back over the line. "I will contact you again, but it will be awhile. It will be to tell you where his body can be found."_

The line went dead. Stella began crying, and Danny pulled her into a comforting hug.

"For some reason, I feel like Boss hid a message somewhere, but I'm not sure where," Adam said.

"He kept talking about amethyst. He repeated the word a couple times. Maybe there's a message inside the word," Flack suggested.

Lindsay wrote the word down on a piece of paper.

"Ame…ame," Danny said, trying to figure out if there was a hidden message after all.

"Miami?" Adam suggested.

Danny realized that Mac had sent a clue and that Adam had just figured it out.

"Adam, you're a genius!" the CSI said. "Ame…Miami! He was able to send us his location!"

**Chapter 9- Rescued:**

***Miami Crime Lab***

Cooper began searching through a list of unnamed streets in Miami. There were 15, and it would take awhile to search through all the houses. After an hour, Calleigh suddenly spotted the house.

"I found it!" she said. "I found the house!"

"Where?" Horatio asked.

"It's on Redwood Street. 657 Redwood Street! It's only 20 minutes from here!"

Just then, Horatio's cell phone rang.

"Caine," he said.

"Horatio Caine? It's Danny Messer, New York City Crime Lab."

"Mac's team?"

"Yes. He sent us a clue saying that he was in Miami. We've been trying to figure out where in Miami he is."

"We actually found the location. We are on our way to get Mac out of there."

"Really?"

"Yes, we are getting into our cars as we speak to drive there now. I'll call you when we get him out of there."

The two men said goodbye, and Horatio grabbed a gun from Ryan.

"Time to take this creep down," Ryan said.

***The House***

_Mark had continued to shock Mac with the Taser. The perpetrator decided that he had enough of Mac's company, so the detective was going to die. _

"_It's time that you met death itself," Mark sneered as he picked up a carving knife and brought it closer to Mac. "Your friends are going to find your body in a pool and it will look like a drowning."_

_Just as Mark prepared to make his first cut, something caught his eye. Several cars pulled up in the driveway and the sound of sirens were heard._

"_Darn it! What do they want?" Mark muttered to himself. He pulled out the duct tape and ripped off a strip. He placed the tape over the detective's mouth. _

"_That's so you can't attract any attention. Once I get rid of them, I will come back and pick up where I left off." _

_Mark shut and locked the door behind him. A knock was heard. _

"Mark Harrison, MDPD! Open up, or we will kick the door down!" Eric shouted.

_Mark answered the front door. _

"Put your hands up now!" Ryan said, pointing his gun at the suspect. "Don't move, otherwise, you're going to get a bullet to the brain."

Horatio and Calleigh entered the house and started calling Mac's name. Eric and some officers stayed behind to keep their suspect from escaping.

The Lieutenant searched through the house and found a locked door. He kicked it down, and what he saw would haunt him forever.

"Taylor! It's Horatio! We're going to get you out of here, ok?"

Mac saw the Lieutenant and had a look of relief on his face. Calleigh ran over to him, took off the tape and cut the leather restraints with the carving knife, always wearing gloves.

"Mac, it's ok. That creep is going to prison for the rest of his life and is never going to get near you ever again," Horatio said, helping Mac get off the table.

Calleigh ran outside to call the paramedics and saw the suspect being arrested.

"Mark Harrison, you are under arrest for the murders of Patricia Gonzalez, her sister Carrie, Jennifer Collins, and Darryl Khan, along with kidnapping a Detective, Lieutenant, and Supervisor. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," Ryan said, leading Mark out to a police car.

Mac was taken to the hospital and treated for mild dehydration and burns to the abdomen. Horatio and Russell were checked out as well, but they only suffered mild burns. They were released within two days, and Mac was released after four days.

After a month in prison, Mark went to court and was found guilty of four counts of murder and three counts of kidnapping. He was given the death penalty.

**Epilogue- Two Years Later:**

***Miami***

Calleigh sat down on the couch and snuggled up next to her husband, Horatio. They had been happily married for a year and a half, and were expecting a little girl in a few months.

"I don't want you to wear your jacket in the house, sweetheart. Not when it's seventy-five degrees outside at night," Horatio said, pulling his wife closer to him.

"I'm cold!" she said.

"I like it when you don't wear big heavy sweatshirts."

"Why not?"

"Because then I can't see your baby bump."

"Aww, you're sweet."

She got off the couch and headed to the bedroom to change out of her work clothes and into her silk pajamas.

When she came back into the living room, the radio was blaring and Horatio was already dancing…well, sort of. He then began singing along to the song, which was so overplayed, but he didn't care.

"_You see these shackles, baby, I'm your slave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way," _Horatio said, holding out a pair of handcuffs.

"Ha, very funny," she said teasingly, taking the handcuffs. But he grabbed ahold of them and pulled his wife towards him. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he said, his hands moving down to her stomach to feel his daughter kicking.

"I love you too," she said. "Oh, she's kicking!"

"I feel her too. Hi sweetie, it's your daddy."

Calleigh put her hands on her protruding belly. "Yes, sweetie, daddy really wants to see you. I do too."

"You have any ideas for a name?"

"I was thinking Teresa Nicole."

"That's a very pretty name."

Over the next two months, Calleigh was having trouble staying awake at work. She was eight months pregnant and was starting to feel early contractions. Just stay in there a bit longer, Teresa, Calleigh thought one day as she was searching for a murder victim's DNA in CODIS. The next day, Horatio had found his wife fast asleep on her desk.

"Sweetheart, I think you need to stay at home from now on," he said once he had woken her up.

"But why? Teresa isn't coming for another month," she said.

"You've been falling asleep in your lab every day for the past two weeks. I want you to be at home, resting and preparing for Teresa's arrival next month."

"Yes, you're right. I guess I'll start my maternity leave now."

Calleigh gave her husband a kiss, then headed out to her car. She drove home and immediately collapsed on the couch. Every day, for the next five weeks, Horatio came home from work early. He wanted to be at home just in case Calleigh started to go into labor.

One day, Calleigh got off the couch and headed into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water when she suddenly cried out in pain. It was enough for Calleigh to lose her balance and go down on her knees. As she lay on the kitchen floor, she noticed water on the floor. But, there weren't any glasses on the counter filled with liquid, so that could only mean one thing…

"Horatio, my water just broke!" she cried.

Immediately, the Lieutenant ran into the kitchen to see his wife on the floor, trying to stand up, but was in a lot of pain. He ran over to her and helped her get off the floor.

"I'll call Ryan and tell him to get the team."

Horatio helped Calleigh out the door, and they were in their car in less than a minute. He barely had time to grab his gun and lock up the house.

On the way to the hospital, Horatio called Ryan and told him the news.

The Lieutenant reached the hospital in less than 5 minutes. He told the receptionist that his wife was in labor.

"Nurse, we need a delivery room available. Got a woman in labor," the receptionist said into the phone.

A minute later, Calleigh was whisked away to the first delivery room available. There wasn't even time for pain medication.

"Horatio, take my hand," she said, after she was put on the bed.

"Alright, Calleigh, once you feel a contraction, push as hard as you can," the doctor said. "You're dilated 10 centimeters, which means that the baby is ready to come out."

The contraction hit, and Calleigh cried out in pain.

"Push! Maybe three or four more times, and you should be good."

After just three good pushes, a baby's cry filled the room.

"She's here," Calleigh said. But her daughter was taken away before she could hold her.

"Wait, where are you taking my daughter?"

"We're just taking her away for some tests and to keep her warm," the doctor said.

After about an hour, the doctor came back with a pink bundle.

"Your daughter's seven-and-a-half pounds, 13 ounces, and 18 inches long. A healthy little one."

The doctor gave the baby to Calleigh, who couldn't believe that she was holding her daughter in her arms. She never thought that she would marry and have a family one day.

"She's beautiful, just like you," Horatio said, stroking his daughter's check.

"She has your eyes," Calleigh said, pulling him in for a kiss.

"And she's got her mother's hair."

Two days later, Calleigh was released from the hospital. She was glad that she could finally spend time with her family. A loving husband who was always there for her and would support his wife and daughter. And a daughter, who would always love her parents and would always make their darkest days bright ones.

Horatio finally had what he wanted: A family.

***New York***

Stella was lying in bed, fast asleep, and curled up next to Mac. Their five-year-old son Albert was jumping up and down on the bed.

"Mommy, daddy, wake up!" Albert said.

Stella rubbed her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It read 5:30 AM.

"Albert, sweetheart, go back to bed. Mommy's really tired and not feeling well," Stella said.

"I want to go to kindergarten!" he said.

Mac awoke and rubbed his eyes.

"Stella, what time is it?" he asked.

"It's 5:30 in the morning, and Albert here wants to go to school," she responded.

"Son, school doesn't start until eight. You have another two-and-a-half hours to go."

"Why is mommy not feeling well?" Albert asked.

"Well, mommy and daddy did some adult things last night, and it made mommy sick," Stella responded.

"I don't want to get sick, mommy."

"It's not contagious, Albert," Mac said, laughing.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of their two-year-old daughter Nancy screaming.

"I'll get it," Stella said, hopping out of bed. She headed into her daughter's room.

"Nancy, ssh. It's ok." Stella picked her daughter up and comforted her back to sleep. Albert came into the room a couple minutes later.

"Is Nancy ok?" he asked.

"Yes, she's fine. She's already asleep."

"I'm going to go back to sleep," Albert said. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Her son left the room. She headed back to bed and curled up next to her husband again.

He put his arms around her and she started sobbing into his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking of the time when you were taken by that creep Mark Harrison. It scared me to death. I thought I was never going to see you again," she said.

"Mark is never going to harm me or any of us ever again. He's dead."

"Are we going to tell the kids? Once they get older, I mean."

"I don't know. I probably will, but I haven't decided yet."

Stella stopped crying and fell asleep with Mac's arms protectively wrapped around her. She started dreaming of last night, when Mac had surprised her with a romantic dinner and some alone time, because the kids had stayed over at Danny and Lindsay's house…

***Flashback to last night***

"Mac, I'm home," Stella had called once she had walked into the house.

"In the dining room," he answered back.

Stella walked over to the table and saw a complete dinner sitting right in front of her. Her favorite meal, no less!

"Mac, that's so sweet of you to make my favorite meal. I haven't had roasted chicken in a long time," she said, sitting down.

After dinner, she had gone into the bedroom to change into her pajamas when she was suddenly lifted off of the ground. Mac had picked her up and spun her around.

"Ah! Put me down!" she said. He set her down on the bed.

"I love you," he said, climbing next to her and giving her a kiss.

"I love you too," she said, reaching for his shirt.

He reached for her shirt as well, letting it slide onto the floor. All the clothes were quickly shed, and soon Stella was having what she called "a special moment." It was a time when she felt "connected" to her husband, a time that let her wash away all the dark parts of her day.

***Present day***

Stella awoke from her dream and realized that she had just slept for two hours. She looked at the clock and realized that now was the right time to get her son to kindergarten. Mac would watch Nancy until she returned, and then he was off to work.

As Mac watched Stella leave, he thought of how lucky he was to have a family. A loving wife and two wonderful children. He had what he had been wanting since the first day he set his eyes on Stella, and yet, somehow, he had felt a connection with her right away.

***Las Vegas* **

Life in Vegas had returned to normal after Russell's return. The only unfortunate event that had happened was Brass resigning from the LVCL. His daughter had attempted to kill herself with pills and he wanted to grow closer to her. After she was released from the hospital, both she and Brass had moved to Washington D.C, where he was offered a job at the FBI Cyber Crimes Unit. He knew that if he accepted this job, he would still be able to become closer to his daughter. He decided to take the job.

Greg had proposed to his girlfriend Morgan Brody a month ago, and were going to get married in three days. And Nick had also popped the question to Sara, and she said yes. They would be married shortly after Greg and Morgan's wedding.

However, the night before Morgan's wedding, Sara had been lying in bed next to Nick, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She was able to get out of bed, but on her way to the bathroom to grab some pain medicine, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. It was so intense that Sara fell down on the ground.

"Nick! Nick, help! I'm having trouble getting up!" she cried, trying to attract her fiancée's attention.

Nick woke up immediately after hearing Sara say that she couldn't get up. He got out of bed and found her on the floor, clenching her hands into fists and screaming in pain.

"Why? Why do I have to be in so much pain?" she asked, trying hard to fight it.

But Nick suddenly screamed. He jumped back a bit and ran to the bedside table to grab the phone.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Look at the floor," he said, dialing a number.

Sara had absolutely no clue why he would tell her to look at the floor. She looked in front of her and screamed as well. Something was on the floor and both Nick and Sara couldn't believe what they had just seen.

A baby was lying on the floor, crying.

"911, what's your emergency?" an operator asked on the phone.

"Hi, this is Nick Stokes, Las Vegas Crime Lab. My fiancée just delivered a baby by herself at home, and we didn't even know that she was pregnant. My home address is 398 Desert Road," Nick said.

"Is the baby crying?" the operator continued.

"Yes."

"Alright, we are sending help now."

Three minutes later, the paramedics arrived at the house. They put Sara on a gurney and wrapped the baby up to keep it warm.

***Crime Lab***

Russell had been reviewing a case file when his desk phone rang.

"Russell," he said.

"Russell, it's Nick. I'm not going to be coming into work tonight. Sara's going to the hospital," the CSI said.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, but here's the shocking news. She just had a baby."

"What? She didn't even look pregnant!" Russell was in complete shock.

"I can't believe it either. I'm going to be at the hospital with her."

"That's fine, Nick. You can take as much time off as you need."

"Thank you, Russell. I got to go, we just arrived. I'll call you later with an update. Bye."

"You're welcome, bye."

***Hospital***

Sara was taken into the emergency room and the baby was taken into another room for testing. The CSI had been so focused on the fact that she didn't even know that she was pregnant, that she forgot to see what gender the baby was. Suddenly, pain erupted through her.

"Nurse!" Nick cried. "My fiancée is in pain and we don't know why!"

A nurse and a doctor came running and immediately a physical exam was done. A smile appeared on the doctor's face.

"Ms. Sidle, you're dilated 10 centimeters, which means that you're having a second baby!"

Sara was in shock. She was having twins? But how? She had no idea that she was pregnant, because she did not experience any symptoms of pregnancy.

After a few good pushes, the baby was out and taken away for testing. A half hour later, the doctor came back with two bundles.

"Congratulations, both of you. You have a son, who's 8 pounds, 14 ounces, and 18 inches long, and a daughter, who's 8-and-a-half pounds, 15 ounces, and 19 inches long. They are both full-term and healthy."

He handed one baby to each of the new parents.

Sara gave Nick a kiss saying, "We have our own little family. And I never thought this would happen."

"I love you, Sara Sidle," he said, giving her a deeper, more passionate kiss.

"I love you too."

"Any names for our two beautiful children?"

"I was thinking Elizabeth Susan and Andrew David."

"I like both of those. Elizabeth and Andrew, your parents love you very much. And we always will."

Little did they know that something was going on in the Russell household. And it wasn't pretty.

***Russell Residence***

***A/N: When I first started watching CSI, I had no idea that Russell was married. I thought he and his assistant supervisor Julie Finlay were getting close. So, I thought he and Finlay loved each other.***

"I love you," Russell said to the woman in his bed who was not his wife. He felt bad for cheating on his wife, Barbara.

"I love you," his mistress replied.

Russell had been secretly seeing his assistant supervisor for a little over a month. He had fallen in love with her since he first laid eyes on her. But he was married, and knew that seeing another woman was wrong.

"Can you believe we're actually doing this?" his assistant, Finlay, asked. "What if your wife walks in on us?"

"She won't. She's gone out of town for the week to California, so we have nothing to worry about."

Russell kissed Finlay passionately, and soon the clothes were shed. Finlay was getting what she wanted and Russell was happy. Once Barbara came back, he would tell her that he wanted a divorce.

Russell had found his soul mate and would do anything to marry her once his divorce was finalized.

"I want you and only you," he said. "I will divorce my wife. I love you."

"I love you too," Julie said. She kissed him deeply, and felt some sort of connection with him. After two failed marriages, she knew that Russell was the one for her.

"Only you."

***Outside the Russell Residence***

_He sat in his car outside Russell's house. He had seen a younger, blond woman enter the house every day for the past week. He saw the Supervisor welcome the woman into his home. Even with the curtains closed, he could see Russell putting his hands on the woman's waist. He had been stalking the Supervisor for two years now. The man was upset that his partner was dead, and was going to get his revenge on Russell sooner rather than later. The man knew that Russell was married; he had hacked into the Supervisor's phone and found out who his wife was. _

"_Your wife is going to be very upset with you once she finds out that you're having an affair," the man said, chuckling. He looked at his watch and realized that he was supposed to meet his girlfriend for breakfast a half hour ago. He texted her, saying that he would be a little late. He drove to his house, grabbed the Yellow Pages, and found the Supervisor's wife's cell phone number. He walked over to the phone and pressed the necessary digits. _

***Finlay Residence, One hour later***

Russell looked at his phone calendar and realized that his wife was going to be landing at the airport in 15 minutes.

"Julie, I'll have to come back here in a bit. My wife's plane is landing in 15 minutes and I have to go pick her up," he said.

"I was just getting started," Finlay said, unhooking her bra.

"Most definitely, when I come back," he said, grabbing his car keys.

***Russell Residence, Several hours later***

Barbara Russell was sitting in the living room and watching TV, when all of a sudden, the phone rang. Thinking it was her husband, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Uh…" someone else said._ Definitely not Russell.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"_I have something to tell you, and it's the absolute truth. You might want to check it out for yourself. Your husband's having an affair," the unknown person said._

"What? You don't know my husband," Barbara snapped, knowing that Russell would never cheat on her.

"_I guess you don't either. I thought you would want to know the truth. I have to go."_

"Wait!"

"_I'm doing us both a favor. He's at 532 Las Vegas Drive. He was there last night, and my guess is that he will be there tonight."_

"Who are you talking about?"

"_Look, lady. The man I'm talking about is Las Vegas Crime Lab Supervisor D.B. Russell. He's your husband, right?" _

"Yes."

"_You might want to go over there now." The caller hung up. _

Barbara grabbed her car keys, and ran out to her car.

***532 Las Vegas Drive***

Barbara pulled onto Las Vegas Drive 20 minutes later. She found #532, a dark blue house. And what horrified her the most was the fact that a car was in the driveway. She saw the license plate, and gasped.

It was her husband's car.

Suddenly, the porch light turned on, and the door opened. Someone walked out, a look of disbelief on their face. Barbara's hands clenched into fists and her anger fuelled.

Because the person who walked out of the house was none other than D.B. Russell. 


	2. Betrayed

Barbara's mouth dropped in disbelief. The caller had been right; her husband was indeed having an affair. She got out of her car and prepared to slap him in the face.

"Barbara…" he began.

"I don't want to hear it, you jerk," she snapped. "You liar."

She slapped him in the face, got back into her car, and left.

Russell walked back into the house and found Finlay walking out of the bedroom with a sheet wrapped around her. She looked a bit confused.

"Who was that at the door?" she asked.

"My wife," he said. "But not to worry, I am going to demand a divorce."

He gave his mistress a kiss on the lips, then grabbed his car keys and decided to get things over with now.

***Russell Residence***

Russell walked into his house and found his overnight bag sitting on the couch.

"Barbara?" he called.

She entered, her face all read, as if she were crying.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be married to you anymore."

Those words stabbed Barbara in the heart. Her husband, who she had been married to for so many years, and had children with, didn't want to be married to her anymore?

"That's it? No explanations, or anything?" Barbara said.

"I thought it was something that would go away overtime."

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter to you, Barbara. What should matter to you is the fact that we will be getting divorced, no questions asked."

"You're in love with her?" Barbara said, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, and I plan to move in with her tonight. That's why my overnight bag is on the couch."

"WHO IS SHE?"

"She's my assistant supervisor. It really doesn't matter because I love her and there is nothing you can do to bring me back. I have the papers up at my office, and someone will be coming by tomorrow for you to sign them." He turned towards the door.

"I forgot something," he said, walking over to the coffee table. He slid his wedding band off his finger, and headed out the door.

***Finlay-Russell Residence, 20 minutes later***

Finlay was sitting on her couch, watching TV, when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. Pausing the TV, she opened the door and saw Russell standing there with a bag in his hand.

"Hi," she said. "Did everything work out with your soon-to-be ex-wife?"

"Yes, the divorce papers are going to be at her house tomorrow," he said.

She stepped aside and let her lover enter.

He dropped his bag on the floor and kissed Finlay with passion.

"Do we tell the team?" she asked.

"Yes, tomorrow night, when the papers are signed." He kissed her again, picked her up, and headed towards the bedroom.

***Crime Lab, the next night***

Nick and the rest of the team took a seat in the conference room. A couple of minutes later, they saw something astounding.

Russell and Finlay entered the room, holding hands.

The team was entirely in shock. They knew that Russell was married.

"Russell and I have some news," Finlay said.

"We are moving in together," he said without any introduction.

The team all had looks of disbelief on the faces.

"When? Why?" Nick was the first to react.

"You're married, last time I checked," Sara said.

"Not as of 20 minutes ago. My wife signed the divorce papers. It was my fault, though. Jules and I's relationship blossomed from co-workers to lovers. I never meant for the relationship to reach the affair point. But, I realized that I love her."

The team couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"We're sorry," both Finlay and Russell said.

"You're forgiven, but we are all still in shock," Nick said, looking at the faces of his co-workers.

***Finlay-Russell Residence, the next afternoon***

Russell awoke the next afternoon to find his lover snuggled up next to him. He would miss seeing Barbara in the morning at the breakfast table with her hair all messed up. But now, he tried to erase the memories of his ex-wife. He loved Finlay, and would prove it to her.

He would ask her to marry him, but not right away. It was way too early in their relationship for marriage.

Finlay opened her eyes and saw her lover wide-awake. She gave him a kiss.

"Hi," he said, kissing her back.

"Hi."

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"I will do it, actually. Cause there is something else I want to do before we go to work."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out once you eat breakfast."

A few minutes later, she came back with a plate of French toast, which turned out to be delicious.

"Wow, this is really good," he said.

"Thank you. It was a family recipe."

Once he finished the toast, Finlay took the tray and set it on the bedside table. She stood in the doorway, wearing a silk robe.

"Why are you just standing there?" he asked.

"You'll see." Promptly, she undid her robe and let it slide to the floor, leaving her in nothing but lingerie.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Finn?" he asked as she climbed onto the bed.

"Maybe," she responded, cutting off his next response with a kiss.

He deepened the kiss and began removing all of her clothes. She did the same.

Whenever she was with Russell, it washed away the dark parts of her day.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked, once she had flipped positions so that she was on top.

"Only a million times today," she responded, kissing him.

But, she suddenly began to feel nauseous and had to run to the bathroom. After throwing up, she remembered that she had been late five days.

No, she thought. It's not possible.

She closed the bathroom door and pulled out a recently bought pregnancy test. She completed the instructions and set a timer on her phone. It dinged a few minutes later, and she looked at the test. The results caused her to cry.

She was pregnant with her boss's baby.

How am I supposed to tell him? she thought.

But she didn't even have the chance to open the bathroom door and tell the test results to Russell because suddenly, out of nowhere, a cloth was pressed into her face.

Finlay tried to scream, but suddenly something sweet filled the air.

And everything went black.


	3. Safe

***Unknown Location***

Julie struggled to open her eyes. When she did finally manage to open them, she saw that her vision was blurry. She heard footsteps and tried to move, but discovered that she was handcuffed to a chair.

"Who are you?" she said, her voice a bit slurred.

"_It doesn't matter. I think what should matter is that your boss, or more specifically, your lover, will suffer a lot of emotional pain. I took away the most important person to him. Now, we will see how beautiful you are once I'm finished with you." _

_He unlocked Finlay's handcuffs and led her into a room with a table and a various assortment of knives and other sharp tools. He tied her to the table, and picked up a Taser. _

"No, please!" she said.

_But, the man set the Taser down on the table and began removing his clothes. He started to remove hers as well. Once her clothes had been removed, he began to repeatedly assault her. _

Finlay felt violated and helpless.

"Stop, please!"

_The man got off of her, and revealed her cell phone. _

"_Let's call your lover, shall we?" _

_He pressed the necessary buttons, and the dial tone continued to ring…_

***Las Vegas Crime Lab***

Russell was sitting in his office, waiting for Finlay, when all of a sudden, his desk phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Mr. Russell? Is this a bad time?" an unfamiliar voice asked._

"Who is this?"

"_Your worst nightmare. And I think your lover here wants to say hello."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Don't try anything funny," the voice said. _

"Russell?" Finlay asked.

"Finn? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"I will kill him, Finn. And I will get you out of there."

Hodges had been in the office at the time, and Russell mouthed to him to trace Finlay's cell. The Lab Tech ran off to complete his task.

"If you don't ever see me again, I want you to know something, Russell. I'm…I'm pregnant."

"You are? How far along?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm predicting four to five weeks."

"_How touching, the last words. Say your last goodbyes." _

"Finn, I love you. With all my heart, and I will come for you. I love you," Russell said.

"I love you too, Russell."

The line went dead.

Hodges came back into the office.

"Boss, I got a location. She's at 497 The Strip Boulevard!"

"Thanks Hodges," Russell said, dialing Brass on the way out to his car.

The Supervisor and Homicide Detective were driving to the location in less than 30 seconds.

***497 The Strip Boulevard***

Russell and Brass arrived at the location within 10 minutes. They drew their guns and quietly opened the door. Brass had some SWAT officers positioned outside the building.

The Detective found a locked door and kicked it down to find Finlay strapped to a table and a man touching her inappropriately.

"Put your hands up!" Brass shouted.

_The man did as he was told and was arrested. _

"You are under arrest for kidnapping and possible rape of a CSI. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," Brass said, leading the suspect away. "Russell, in here!"

The Supervisor ran into the room and was horrified to find Finlay tied to the table. But, she was blindfolded.

"No, please!" Finlay cried.

"Finn, it's me, Russell. We're going to get you out of here, ok?"

He removed the blindfold and immediately Finlay had a look of relief on her face. He cut the restraints and picked her up off the table.

She was taken to the hospital and treated for very minor damage to her insides. They would heal in a few days with some medication.

***Finlay-Russell Residence, 5 months later***

Jules put her hand on her protruding belly. The team was a little disappointed at hearing the news, but were happy for her.

One night, before dessert, Russell got down on one knee in front of Finlay as she was about to take her dishes to the sink. She saw the ring and gasped. She wasn't expecting this to happen so early in their relationship. They had only been together for six months!

"Julie Finlay, I love you with all my heart and I promise to always to stand by you. I will always be there for you. Will you marry me?" he asked, taking Finlay's hand in his own.

Jules was so shocked and happy tears started running down her cheeks.

"Yes, Russell, I will," Finlay responded, letting him put the ring on her finger.


End file.
